Le secret
by mangafana
Summary: Ianto a un secret ... malheureusement, il est mort avant d'avoir pu le délivrer. A travers une lettre et des indices qu'il a laissé à Jack, le jeune homme va tout lui expliquer. One-shot yaoï JxI.


Titre : le secret.

Auteur : mangafana.

Bêta : Arianrhod, sans qui je ne suis rien. Merci encore pour tes corrections, ton opinion et tes encouragements.

Jack s'assit sur une chaise non loin. La journée avait été dure … qu'est-ce qu'il disait, la semaine avait été dure. Entre autres faits marquants, des extraterrestres, les 4 5 6, avaient voulu qu'on leur livre les enfants de la terre, le Hub avait été détruit à cause d'une bombe dans son ventre, Ianto était mort … il avait sacrifié Steven et les 4 5 6 s'étaient décidés à quitter la terre … et il venait de croiser le regard de sa fille et il savait que plus jamais elle ne lui adresserait la parole … et il ne pouvait pas lui en vouloir … il était un monstre.

Jack enfoui son visage dans ses mains, se disant que pour une fois, il pouvait bien avoir un moment de faiblesse … personne ne pourrait lui en vouloir … en deux jours, l'homme qu'il aimait et son petit-fils étaient morts, tous les deux par sa faute alors personne ne lui en voudrait de laisser quelques larmes lui échapper.

Mais il entendit des pas dans le couloir et ces pas s'arrêtèrent devant lui. Finalement non, il ne pouvait avoir son moment de faiblesse, on ne voulait pas le laisser tranquille.

Jack releva la tête et vit un soldat nerveux attendant non loin. Jack se leva en soupirant et regarda le jeune homme :

-excusez moi monsieur mais …

-je vous écoute ?

-pour le garçon … nous avons restitué son corps à sa mère mais concernant votre collègue, monsieur Jones, nous ignorons à qui nous devons remettre la dépouille.

-je m'en occupe.

-un hélicoptère vous reconduira à Londres dès que vous serez prêt. Il vous attend sur le toit.

-j'y vais tout de suite.

Jack, la mort dans l'âme et la boule au ventre, se dirigea vers le toit du bâtiment. Il prit l'hélicoptère et celui-ci l'emmena directement devant le gymnase où tous les corps empoisonnés dans l'immeuble du MI5 se trouvaient.

Il s'avança parmi les rangées de cadavres et s'arrêta devant celui de son amant. Il retira le drap de son visage et lui caressa la joue. Elle était encore si douce même si elle était froide à présent. Jack se pencha et donna un dernier baiser à Ianto puis il le recouvrit à nouveau avec le drap. Il eut du mal à quitter le corps du jeune homme puis il se leva finalement et s'approcha du responsable de la morgue improvisée.

Il lui communiqua l'adresse de la sœur de Ianto en lui précisant que le corps ne devait pas être livré là bas mais au funérarium le plus proche. Il lui demanda toutefois d'envoyer une lettre à Rhiannon pour la prévenir qu'elle pourrait disposer du corps de son frère et qu'il prendrait à sa charge tous les frais.

-très bien. Qu'est-ce que je fais des effets personnels du défunt ? Je les envois également à sa sœur ?

-les effets personnels ?

-oui, nous avons retiré des poches de la victime tous ses effets, alors est-ce que …

-je veux les voir.

L'homme acquiesça puis il chercha quelque chose dans une grande boite, à ses pieds. Il en sortit une enveloppe ou était marqué le nom de l'amant du Capitaine.

L'homme eut la délicatesse de le laisser seul alors qu'il ouvrait l'enveloppe. Il découvrit alors plusieurs objets. Il y avait 2 stylos que le jeune homme, en bon secrétaire particulier, gardait toujours sur lui. Jack sourit quand il vit que l'homme gardait dans ses poches un sac plastique rempli de café … au cas où il serait en rupture de stock, c'était sa dose de survie. Egoïstement, Jack mit ce sachet dans sa poche, il voulait le garder, non pas pour le consommer mais pour se souvenir toujours de l'odeur de café du jeune homme.

Il y avait également le portefeuille du Galois. Il l'ouvrit. Il y avait différentes cartes de fidélité, la plupart pour des restaurants qui livraient au hub. Dans le petit porte-monnaie, il trouva quelques piécettes ainsi qu'un petit pendentif porte bonheur de Birgit … Jack sourit, un peu mal à l'aise, Birgit était la déesse du Pays de Galles du mariage … pourquoi Ianto avait-il ça dans son portefeuille ? Peut-être que ça datait de l'époque ou il était avec Lisa. Sur cette pensée, Jack sentit son cœur se serrer. Il remit le pendentif dans la pochette et continua à regarder.

Dans la grande pochette, il trouva un billet de 5 livres ainsi qu'une enveloppe. En la regardant de plus près, Jack vit qu'elle lui était adressée. Il fronça les sourcils et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, il trouva un bout de papier sur lequel était notée une adresse, à Cardiff, et une clé. Jack fronça plus encore les sourcils, il ne pensait pas qu'il remettrait jamais les pieds dans cette ville. Il remit tous les effets de Ianto dans l'enveloppe, excepté le sachet de café et l'enveloppe à son nom et la laissa sur le bureau.

En regardant ses objets, Jack eut envie de pleurer, de tout laisser tomber, de se laisser aller, mais il savait que la salle était sous vidéo surveillance alors il se dit d'être fort encore un peu, qu'il trouverait rapidement un endroit calme où il pourrait pleurer en paix.

Il sorti de la pièce et croisa le chef de la morgue près de la fontaine à eau, il semblait jouer au solitaire sur son téléphone portable. Jack lui dit qu'il pouvait envoyer les effets de Ianto à sa sœur directement. Il le remercia et quitta le bâtiment.

Jack loua une voiture et se dirigea vers Cardiff. Son premier arrêt fut pour le funérarium le plus proche du domicile de Rhiannon. Il leur communiqua ses coordonnées bancaires afin de payer les funérailles de Ianto, quel qu'en soit le coût ou les exigences de la famille.

Ensuite, il enclencha le GPS intégré à la voiture et y entra l'adresse laissée par Ianto. Cette adresse le mena dans une banlieue résidentielle proche de Cardiff. De belles maisons avec de grands jardins, proches des parcs et des écoles. Il arriva devant une belle maison blanche et bleue ciel. Il s'arrêta dans l'allée du garage et suivit l'allée fleurie jusqu'à la porte. Il l'ouvrit avec la clé trouvée dans l'enveloppe. Il prit son arme en main, on ne sait jamais. Il visita le rez-de-chaussée. Il trouva un grand salon/salle à manger. La pièce était majoritairement blanche et élégante. Les meubles en tissu étaient crème et les autre meubles comme les tables et les armoires étaient tous en bois, mais d'une couleur très chaleureuse. Le grand canapé d'angle semblait très confortable et donnait envie de se prélasser dedans.

La cuisine était très moderne et fonctionnelle. Jack ouvrit une armoire et la trouva bien garnie d'ustensiles et de saladiers. Dans une autre armoire, il découvrit des conserves. Sur le plan de travail, trônait une machine à café.

Dans le couloir, il trouva de nombreux rangements, une penderie, des toilettes. Une autre porte l'intrigua. Quand il l'ouvrit, Jack découvrit une très grande cave … Jack se fit la réflexion étrange qu'il y aurait assez de place pour construire un bateau, en bas. Il secoua la tête en riant de son idée, qui penserait à construire un bateau dans une cave, c'était vraiment idiot … puis il monta à l'étage. Il trouva deux chambres, une grande salle de bain et un immense dressing. La salle de bain comportait une douche à l'italienne ainsi qu'une grande baignoire, des toilettes et deux éviers. Les armoires étaient pleines de grandes serviettes duveteuses et des produits de toilettes, des shampooings, des laits pour le corps … ainsi que du lubrifiant et des préservatifs … en un nombre assez impressionnant.

La première chambre qu'il visita était aussi très blanche et peut-être un peu impersonnelle. Jack ne pensa pas qu'elle était très intéressante alors il passa à l'autre chambre. Celle-ci était très différente. Elle comportait un lit King size aux dimensions impressionnantes avec un baldaquin aux draps sombre. Une grosse couette chaude recouvrait le matelas. La housse était noire, ainsi que les taies des oreillers. Une sur-couette en laine blanche se trouvait au niveau des pieds. Les rideaux mauves foncés empêchaient le timide soleil gallois de pénétrer dans la chambre. Les meubles en bois foncés rendaient la pièce encore plus envoutante. Les murs et la moquette beige ajoutaient à l'ambiance feutrée de la pièce. Cette pièce était faite pour l'amour, pour la douceur. Jack s'assit sur le lit, comme abattus abattu par l'ambiance pourtant si douce.

Sur la table de chevet non loin de lui, Jack trouva une autre enveloppe portant son nom. Il la prit et l'ouvrit. A l'intérieur, plusieurs feuillets étaient écrits de la main si douce de Ianto. Sa belle écriture, presque maniérée pour un homme, livrait enfin ses secrets.

Jack, les larmes aux yeux, lu cette missive. Dedans, Ianto lui apprenait que cette maison était la sienne, la leur. Il lui apprit que les papiers de propriétés se trouvaient dans son coffre à la banque et que leurs deux noms y figuraient. Il lui disait qu'il avait acheté cette maison dans l'espoir qu'ils y vivraient tous les deux un jour.

Ianto lui faisait part aussi des profonds sentiments qu'il entretenait à son égard. Il lui disait qu'il l'aimait, que s'il se trouvait seul dans cette maison, c'était qu'il était mort et que surtout, il ne voulait pas qu'il culpabilise. Qu'il s'était engagé à Torchwood et près de lui en connaissance de cause, en sachant qu'il y laisserait la vie un jour ou l'autre.

Il lui disait mille et une choses, milles et un mots d'amour. Jack se permit alors ce qu'il n'avait pu se permettre depuis longtemps, il laissa libre cours à ses sentiments … à sa peine … à ses pleurs … à ses larmes …

Jack commença alors à sangloter, il porta cette lettre à son visage et voulu l'embrasser mais ses sanglots étaient si forts qu'il ne fit que chiffonner sa précieuse missive. Il se plia de douleur, son cœur saignait, et il laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Il bascula sur le côté posa sa tête sur un oreiller … et là, il s'étouffa littéralement quand il se rendit compte que celui-ci avait la même odeur que son amour.

Jack fit se qu'il put mais il n'arrivait plus à respirer. C'était trop, en trop peu de temps, trop d'émotions, trop de nouvelles, trop trop ! Il fallait qu'il meure, il n'y avait que ça qui pouvait lui apporter une douleur physique presque équivalente à sa douleur émotionnelle. Difficilement, en rampant presque, Jack se traîna jusque dans la salle de bain et se mit dans la baignoire, voulant éviter de salir la maison rêvée par son amour. Il sortit son arme et se tira une balle dans la tête.

Ça faisait 100 ans que Ianto était mort et pendant ces 100 ans, Jack n'avait dormi que 99 fois dans sa maison. Tous les ans à la date de la mort du jeune homme, il passait une journée et une nuit dans la maison, mais jamais plus, parce qu'il ne voulait plus redevenir aussi triste que lors de sa première visite. Il avait eut le cœur brisé et depuis ce fameux jour, il n'y avait qu'à un endroit ou il se permettait de pleurer, d'être faible, parce qu'il n'y avait qu'en présence de Ianto ou dans sa maison qu'il se permettait ça. Cette maison avait été le secret de Ianto … maintenant c'était le sien.

FIN

J'espère que vous avez aimé.


End file.
